Kinn Coffey
Kinn Coffey is a major human character in Flurutus. Appearances * Flurutus: Genesis: Major Character Personality When not put on the spot, Kinn is a friendly, helpful young man with an ear for music and no real dislike of any group of people. He fears certain groups, particularly the Draco, but he won’t refuse the help of one if they seem friendly to him. Kinn isn’t much of a leader, but his large frame and family history can cause people to think that he is. He prefers to follow the lead of others, in the hopes that they will take him on adventures worthy of his heritage. His only goal in life is to not disappoint his family or his race, and he hopes to have time to discover new personal goals eventually, perhaps once he’s old enough that people stop paying attention to him. Background Kinn Coffey is one of the sons of Ella Coffey, the living legend who founded the human race and challenged the authority of the draco. While the majority of Ella’s children spend their time ruling over the Kingdom of Castlebreak, Kinn from an early age showed few signs of leadership ability. He never demanded a piece of the pie, and thusly did not receive one. With no holdings to call his own and no interest in acquiring new ones, Kinn focused much of his young life on perfecting the other most important quality of a Coffey: fighting. He trained himself partly to see what limits he could push as one of the ‘greater’ humans, partly to dissuade would-be assassins, and mostly to not feel like a layabout in the eyes of his family. Regarding assassins, he has met a small number of them during his time, mostly non-humans wanting to spark outrage in Castlebreak by stringing up the hide of one of its royalty. Other humans occasionally wanted him dead as well, usually out of greed (assuming he carried money) or jealousy. These attacks plagued him in Castlebreak while he trained, and once he approached his mid-twenties, he decided that he had to leave. The random attacks were part of the reason, of course, but he also understood that he couldn’t just train forever. If he didn’t go out and make a difference in the world, he was sure that he would be seen as a disgrace by his family and by the public. He was reasonably confident that he could hold his own; by some measurements, he was the physically strongest human in Castlebreak. This had to do with his style of magic, dubbed “inner fire” – a kind of fire magic that reacted to his body energy, to put it simply. The magic gave him strength beyond human limitations, but waned as he got physically fatigued. The bigger and more muscular he was, the more energy his body could naturally store and exert, and the stronger the magic became. The stronger the magic became, the more his superhuman strength grew. There were other, more technical aspects to the magic that actually required study and practice, but essentially, he was a talented fire mage and a very, very strong human. Lacking the confidence to strike out on his own in a world that few people even understood, Kinn has made his way from place to place by working alongside other adventuring sorts. He has considered joining a Company, but so far has decided against it, wanting to become a little more comfortable with life outside the capital. In actuality, he’s nervous about entering the public circle in a big way. What if he failed his first mission with a Company? What if word got out? What if he succeeded and draco decided to track him down? Paralyzed by indecision, it is hard to say where his life will take him, and ‘nowhere’ is a very real possibility. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:RPCs Category:MrUnimportant Category:Genesis Category:Humans Category:Unaffiliated Category:FlurutusSeries